1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a MOSFET-controlled FEA and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to a MOSFET-controlled FEA in which the FEA and its cathode electrode are formed apart and connected to each other by a MOSFET, thereby improving uniformity in the emission current of the FEA and stabilizing the emission current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FEAs have been extensively investigated as powerful electron sources for FED, one of the most promising technology for FPD, but have serious problems such as current instability and nonuniformity due to the structural variation of emitters and surface reaction with residual gas on their tips.
Generally, FED is comprised of FEAs to emit electrons and a circuit for driving the FEAs. An FEA and its driver circuit are separately fabricated and then interconnected with each other to form a display module, which necessitate additional fabricating process and cost. Additionally, there are difficulties in reducing the driving voltage for the FEA and obtaining the uniformity of pixels.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, the inventors could make an FEA incorporated with MOSFETs and method for fabrication the same, which is disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/717,789. The disclosed invention was intended to fabricate the silicon-FEA and the metal-FEA simultaneously with MOSFETs by using the conventional thermal silicon oxidation method and the local oxidation of silicon (LOCOS) method, respectively. After the above invention had been completed, we have focused on a cathode structure of Si-based FEA with a MOSFET to improve the emission uniformity and to stabilize the emission current in the FED. As the result, the present invention has been made.